Pencil
by Hikari Aizawa
Summary: bagaimana jika Sasuke membuang pensil Hinata saat ujian? / SasuHina / #SasuHinaBimonthly


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : abal, aneh, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, AU, dan segala dosa author yang lainnya

.

.

.

Happy Reading, Minna!

.

.

.

Hinata menghela nafas. Kepalanya terasa sakit sekali. Ia kembali melihat jam tangan biru yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu yang tersisa tinggal 30 menit lagi, namun masih ada sepuluh soal yang belum bisa ia jawab. Asuma-sensei tampak sibuk dengan beberapa kertas di mejanya. Kesempatan bagus!

"ssttt, Sakura-chan!" bisik Hinata, memanggil Sakura yang duduk di belakangnya. Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Hinata melirik Sakura. Ternyata Sakura tertidur di mejanya.

'ujian masih sempat tidur?' pikir Hinata tak percaya.

Hinata kembali menengok ke kanan dan kiri untuk meminta jawaban dari salah satu temannya. Berkali-kali ia berbisik memanggil nama teman-temannya, namun tak satu pun yang memperhatikan Hinata. Hinata benar-benar kesal.

"waktu mengerjakan soal masih sepuluh menit." Ucap Asuma-sensei.

Hinata benar-benar panik sekarang. Saat Hinata akan memanggil Temari, tiba-tiba sebuah gulungan kertas kecil mendarat di mejanya. Diliriknya asal kertas itu, ia tahu yang melempar kertas itu adalah siswa menyebalkan yang duduk didepannya, Uchiha Sasuke. karena penasaran, Hinata membuka gulungan kertas itu.

**'****jangan berisik, bodoh!'**

Pertigaan siku muncul di kening Hinata. Seenaknya saja mengatai Hinata bodoh.

"dasar pantat ayam!" bisik Hinata. Tentu saja Sasuke mendengar perkataan Hinata barusan. Sasuke lalu melemparkan kertas lagi pada Hinata. Hinata membuka gulungan kertas tersebut.

**'****dasar siput!'**

Apa? Setelah mengatai Hinata bodoh, sekarang ia mengatai Hinata siput? Benar-benar menyebalkan. Hinata yang sebal dengan Sasuke segera melemparkan pensil yang ia gunakan untuk ujian kearah Sasuke dan tepat mengenai belakang kepalanya. Sasuke yang merasakan sesuatu mengenai belakang kepalanya, segera menoleh menatap Hinata.

Hinata menatap Sasuke sengit, begitu pula Sasuke. Sasuke lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pensil yang tergeletak di bawah kursinya. Diambilnya pensil itu sambil melirik Hinata. Sasuke melihat Asuma-sensei yang tampak tidak terganggu sedikitpun. Tiba-tiba Sasuke melempar pensil hinata keluar jendela.

"pensilku.." ucap Hinata tertahan. Ia menatap jendela dimana pensilnya di buang. Sasuke tersenyum puas setelah berhasil membuang pensil Hinata.

"baiklah, waktunya telah habis. Silahkan tinggalkan pekerjaan kalian dan segera keluar dari ruangan ini." Ucap Asuma-sensei tiba-tiba.

"t-tapi, Asuma-sensei, s-saya belum..."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, nona Hyuuga." Potong Asuma-sensei.

Hinata meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah gontai. Hinata yakin pasti ujian kali ini nilainya akan buruk. Hinata jadi teringat pada Sasuke, orang yang telah membuang pensilnya.

"hei, pantat ayam!" teriak Hinata sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil hanya menoleh sambil memasang wajah stoicnya.

"hn?"

"gara-gara kau aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan ujianku! Dasar tidak berperasaan!" teriak Hinata tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

"walaupun aku mengembalikan pensil itu padamu, kau tetap tidak akan bisa menjawab soal itu. Jadi, lebih baik aku buang." Jelas Sasuke kalem.

"hiks, t-tapi aku..." Hinata mulai terisak. Sasuke mengusap kepala Hinata.

"tenang saja, kau masih bisa mengikuti ujian susulan." Ucap Sasuke sebelum berlari meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Ditatapnya Sasuke yang telah menghilang di ujung koridor. Dihapusnya air mata yang tadi sempat mengalir di pipinya. Sebuah senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"hihi, maaf Sasuke-kun. Sepertinya tadi aku tanpa sengaja menukar lembar jawabmu dengan milikku."

.

.

.

"baiklah, waktunya telah habis. Silahkan tinggalkan pekerjaan kalian dan segera keluar dari ruangan ini." Ucap Asuma-sensei tiba-tiba.

"t-tapi, Asuma-sensei, s-saya belum..."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, nona Hyuuga." Potong Asuma-sensei.

Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sakura yang sedang membereskan peralatannya. Hinata lalu melirik Sasuke yang telah meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"Sakura-chan! Pinjam pensil!" ucap Hinata terburu-buru. Sakura yang terkejut segera memberikan pensilnya pada Hinata sebelum ia meninggalkan ruang ujian. Dengan cekatan, Hinata segera mengambil lembar jawab di meja Sasuke dan mengganti nama yang tertulis disana menjadi 'Hyuuga Hinata'. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Hinata mengganti nama 'Hyuuga Hinata' menjadi 'Uchiha Sasuke'. setelah itu Hinata segera meninggalkan ruang ujian sebelum Asuma-sensei mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Kyaa, fanfic kedua ku akhirnya meluncur juga. Bahagia sekali...

Terima kasih kepada para readers yang sudah membaca dan me review fanfic saya. Arigatou gozaimasu..

Yang terakhir, mohon reviewnya...


End file.
